1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an at least partially open-celled foam foil from styrene polymers, as well as a device for producing the same, using a twin-screw extruder.
2. Description of Related Art
At least partially open-celled foam foils are used where absorption capabilities, for example, are required, in particular for fluids, or foils permeable to water vapor and air are desired. A preferred area of application for such partially open-celled foam foils made of styrene polymers is in connection with packaging and containers. Foam foils are also processed in many ways into end products, for example shells, by subsequent thermal deformation.
A method for producing an extruded, open-celled foam material on the basis of styrene polymers is known from PCT International Publication WO 96/00258, wherein the polymer is melted in a single-screw extruder. The open-celled foam foils produced are used in particular as insulating elements for roofs.
Furthermore, a method for producing an open-celled polystyrene foil for packaging shells is known from European Patent Reference EP 0 849 309 A1, wherein a mixture of polystyrene, which contains incorporated aliphatic hydrocarbons with 4 to 6 carbon atoms and, if required, additional polystyrene, as well as nucleating agents, is melted in a twin-screw extruder at temperatures between 130 to 150xc2x0 C. and is extruded, wherein twin-screw extruders with an L/D ratio of 20 are employed.
One object of this invention is to provide an efficient method for producing at least partially open-celled foam foils on the basis of styrene polymers, whose properties can be flexibly matched to various requirements, such as the degree of openness of the cells, density, thickness and polymer composition. It is another object to provide an open-celled foam structure which allows the passage of gases and fluids and allows a selectively adjustable, specific absorption of polar/non-polar fluids, as well as a specific absorption capability for polar fluids.
In accordance with this invention, this object is attained with a method in accordance with the features of this specification and the claims.
A method in accordance with this invention for producing an at least partially open-celled foam foil on the basis of styrene polymers uses a mixture, which contains 0.5 to 3 parts by weight of at least one nucleating agent, 0.5 to 3.5 parts per weight of at least one surfactant, and 1 to 3 parts per weight of a foreign polymer, which cannot be mixed with polystyrene, per 100 parts per weight of styrene polymer. The mixture is melted in a twin-screw extruder with screws rotating in the same direction at a temperature of up to 270xc2x0 C., and 2 to 6 wt.-% of at least one physical foaming agent in relation to the amount of styrene polymer employed is injected into the polymer melt at an injection pressure, which is above the cylinder pressure of the twin-screw extruder at the injection point and is higher than that for dissolving the foaming agent in the polymer, or sufficiently high for making possible a homogeneously distributed, two-phase system of melt/foaming agent. The polymer melt is brought to a material temperature between 160 and 180xc2x0 C. while being homogeneously mixed and prior to moving out of the twin-screw extruder into the nozzle tool with an annular nozzle, and is extruded under a pressure of up to 55 bar out of the nozzle into the atmosphere in the form of a tube. The tube is cooled on the inside and the outside while expanding and is pulled over a cooling and calibration mandrel, and is cut open after it has become sufficiently firm and is laid flat as the foamed foil.
The injection pressure is preferably in the range between 30 and 160 bar.
Advantageous further embodiments of this invention are taken from the method claims.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device for producing an at least partially open-celled foam foil on the basis of styrene polymers, nucleating agents, surfactants, physical foaming agents and, if required, further additives, such as foreign polymers and auxiliary materials, comprising a twin-screw extruder with a draw-in and plastification zone, mixing zone and cooling zone. The styrene polymers with the nucleating agent, surfactant, additives are conducted, if required at least partially as a pre-mix, to the twin-screw extruder and are melted to form a polymer melt. The physical foaming agent is injected under increased pressure into the polymer melt, the polymer melt already injected with gas is cooled to a temperature suitable for foaming and lying below the melt temperature of the styrene polymer, and thereafter exits into the atmosphere from the nozzle of the twin-screw extruder in the form of a tube while expanding. The tube is cooled and cut open in a longitudinal direction and laid flat as the foamed foil.
In accordance with this invention, the extruder for melting the polymer, mixing the polymer melt with the physical foaming agent and cooling the expandable polymer melt thus obtained is a twin-screw extruder of a length of at least 25 D, in particular 30 to 42 D and having identical parallel screws rotating in the same direction. The physical foaming agent can be introduced into the melted polymer by the conveying device at an injection pressure of less than 160 bar, in particular between 30 to 150 bar, at the end of the draw-in and plastification zone of an approximate length of 10 to 15 D of the twin-screw extruder. The physical foaming agent can be mixed with the molten polymer in the mixing zone of a length corresponding to 3 to 6 D of the twin-screw extruder adjoining the draw-in and plastification zone to form an expandable polymer melt.
Advantageous further embodiments of a device of this invention are taken from features of the dependent claims.
In accordance with this invention, it is possible to create polystyrene foam with an pen-celled foam structure for the passage of gases and fluids, and with a selectively adjustable specific absorption of polar and non-polar fluids. The absorption capability for fluids is a function of the surface tension of the retained fluid. With an initially high surfactant absorption, an initially high wetting effect results, however, the absorption capability for polar fluids rises with a decrease in the concentration of the surfactant at the cell wall. The surfactant is required for absorptive wetting of polar fluids.
The homo-, as well as the copolymers of styrene are employed as the styrene polymer for the foam foils to be produced, as well as mixtures or blends of polystyrene with other substances, as well as high-molecular substances produced by the polymerization of styrene by heat or with peroxide catalysts, such as products made by substance polymerization, as well as the copolymers of styrene with acrylonitrile and/or butadiene, or acrylonitrile and acrylic esters, or the graft polymers, wherein styrene is polymerized with the addition of natural or synthetic caoutchouc, such as styrene butadiene caoutchouc. Styrene homopolymers are preferred for the foam foils in accordance with this invention.
With the method in accordance with this invention, a physical foaming process and the use of twin-screw extruders produce foam foils made of styrene polymers having a proportion of at least 25% of open cells. During this, foam foils with a density of 40 to 100 kg/m3 or more are obtained, wherein foam foils of a thickness from 0.3 to 10 mm, preferably 1 to 5 mm, are produced. The foam foils preferably have a cell size in the range between 150 xcexcm to 900 xcexcm.
In accordance with this invention, an extrusion process with an expansion process in the manner of a blow molding process is employed. The expandable polymer melt, which exits a ring-shaped nozzle of the extruder in the form of a tube, is immediately cooled on the inside and the outside, for example by cooling air, and is charged with pressure on the inside in order to achieve an expansion ratio greater than 1, in particular 1:3 to 1:5 and to calibrate the tube after expansion by a cooling and calibration mandrel and to cool it by contact with the cooling and calibration mandrel. It is possible during this to subject the foam foil produced as a tube to a stretching process. The desired expansion ratio is primarily also a function of the desired thickness.
Organic foaming agents from the group of aliphatic hydrocarbons with 1 to 9 carbon atoms are particularly suitable as the physical foaming agents, such as methane, ethane, propane, n-butane, isobutane, N-pentane, isopentane and/or neopentane, and/or inorganic foaming agents such as carbon dioxide, and nitrogen. It is possible to either employ only a single foaming agent, or also a mixture of foaming agents. When employing mixtures of foaming agents, for example when using two or more foaming agents, they are supplied to the polymer melt separately and directly one after the other. In this case the foaming agents are injected into the polymer melt by a pressure conveying device with a high degree of accuracy, metering device. It is essential for this invention that an injection pressure range is maintained, which preferably lies between 30 to 160 bar, more preferably between 30 to 70 bar. In this case the injection pressure is higher than the pressure above the cylinder pressure at the injection point, and it needs to be higher than the pressure required for dissolving the foaming agent in the polymer, or sufficiently high for making possible a homogeneously distributed two-phase system of a melt/foaming agent.
The amount of physical foaming agent is determined by the desired density of the foam material and by the degree of cell openness. When using aliphatic hydrocarbons, in particular from the group n-butane, n-pentane, isopentane or mixtures thereof, 3 to 4 parts by weight of foaming agent per 100 parts by weight of styrene polymer have been shown to be suitable.
Polymer/foaming agent mixtures can be single-phase (foaming agent completely dissolved, or foaming agent partially dissolved, partially liquid) or multi-phase (melt liquid, foaming agent gaseous, finely dispersed, or foaming agent above the solution threshold is gaseous (CO2/N2)).
The open cell content can also be adjusted by the nucleating agent, wherein higher amounts of nucleating agent increase the proportion of open cells in the foam foil. Suitable nucleating agents are calcium carbonate, calcium stereate, talcum, titanium dioxide, silica, barium stereate, diatomaceous earth and/or mixtures of citric acid and sodium bicarbonate, wherein amounts of 0.6 to 1.5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of styrene polymer have been shown to be sufficient.
A high temperature profile, which causes high gas pressure at the same time, leads to openness of the cells when the cells have low wall strength.
A further option of encouraging openness of the cells and the proportion of open cells includes the addition of a foreign polymer in small amounts, wherein foreign polymers which cannot be mixed with styrene polymer are used, for example polyolefins or ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. Among the polyolefins, HDPE, LDPE and LLDPE, or polyolefin waxes, are particularly suitable.
Interfaces with the foreign polymers form predetermined wetting points because of low surface tension.
To increase the absorption capability and absorbency of the produced foam foil, it can be practical for increasing the absorption capability for aqueous fluids, in particular polar fluids, to add surfactants, in particular on the basis of alkane sulfonate, to the polymer mixture. It is also possible to employ surfactants with antistatic properties. The holding capacity of the fluids is a result of the surface tension of the absorbed fluid. Surfactants are required for absorbing polar fluids. The absorption capacity is defined and controlled primarily by the number of open cells, secondarily by the foam morphology and, in relation to the selective substance absorption, with a surfactant.
It is also possible to add to the polymer mixture auxiliary materials, such as inorganic fillers, pigments, antioxidants, UV absorbers, flame-protection agents, soot, anti-static agents, processing aids, lubricants and/or waxes, in customary amounts.
It is also possible to employ the method of this invention with a polymer mixture with which up to 50 wt.-% or more of a regenerated styrene polymer are used instead of fresh material.
An at least partially open-celled foam material foil, which is for example suitable for producing packaging shells, can be produced in accordance with this invention, from a composition of 100 parts by weight of polystyrene, 3 to 4 parts by weight of foaming agent, selected from the group of n-butane, n-pentane, isopentane, or mixtures thereof, 0.6 to 1.5 parts by weight of nucleating agents from sodium bicarbonate and citric acid with a decomposition temperature of greater than 160xc2x0 C., 1 to 3.5 parts by weight of a surfactant, which reacts well with polar substances such a polystyrene, and 1 to 3 parts by weight of a foreign polymer incapable of mixing with polystyrene, such as a polyolefin or ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. The foam foils produced in this way basically have a dense outer skin and an at least partially open-celled core layer, wherein this outer skin is smoother on the calibrated side than on the non-calibrated side. Absorption capability is provided because one or both sides of the foam foil are needled or are opened by roughening or perforating. With thick foam foils it is also possible to split these, so that a foil is obtained which remains fluid-proof on one side, and on the other side is completely open for absorbing fluids.
Nucleating agents on the basis of sodium bicarbonate and citric acid, which are bound by a polymer binding agent on the basis of an acrylate polymer, preferably at a ratio of nucleating agent to polymer binding agent of 55:45 to 65:35, have been shown to be particularly advantageous for processing in a polymer mixture.
The production in accordance with this invention of an at least partially open-celled foam foil based on styrene polymers depends on the selection of a suitable mixture of raw materials, together with a specially designed twin-screw extruder with identical parallel screws rotating in the same direction, gas injection of a physical foaming agent at relatively low pressures. In particular, melting of the styrene polymer, injection of the physical foaming agent into the polymer melt, and cooling of the expandable polymer melt already injected with gas, which is thus obtained, to the outlet temperature is performed in a twin-screw extruder with a draw-in and plastification zone, mixing zone and cooling zone and a ring-shaped outlet nozzle of a length of at least 25 D, in particular 30 to 42 D (D=screw diameter) with identical parallel screws rotating in the same direction, and the physical foaming agent is introduced into the polymer melt at an injection pressure, preferably lower than 160 bar, in particular between 30 to 160 bar, preferably 30 to 70 bar, at the end of the draw-in and plastification zone of the twin-screw extruder and, in the mixing zone adjoining the draw-in and plastification zone, is homogenized with the polymer melt to form an expandable polymer melt and cooled to the outlet temperature. In accordance with a further embodiment of this invention, the method is performed so that the twin-screw extruder has such an amount of polymer that it is operated with a standing column or underfed. With this the mixing of the polymer with the nucleating agent and the physical foaming agent can be intensified, and thus an even better result can be achieved.
Twin-screw extruders with screw diameters of preferably 40 to 130 mm, particularly preferred are 65 to 125 mm, can be employed for the method and the device in accordance with this invention. The draw-in and plastification zone is designed in a length corresponding to approximately 10 to 15 D in order to assure the complete melting of the polymer provided with the nucleating agent. With the particularly intensive mixing operations in the twin-screw extruder, the method in accordance with this invention makes it possible to design the special mixing zone, in which the physical foaming agent is introduced into the polymer melt, very short, namely approximately 3 to 6 D, and yet to obtain a particularly even structure and a good surface quality of the foamed foil. With a total length of the twin-screw extruder of approximately 30 to 42 D, a sufficiently long section, embodied as the cooling zone, adjoins this mixing zone in order to cool the expandable polymer melt during the homogenization from the melting temperature of up to 270xc2x0 C. to a material temperature between 160 and 180xc2x0 C. prior to its exit from the twin-screw extruder.
Nucleating agents are advantageously already added to the polymer while it is fed to the twin-screw extruder in order to make the subsequent foaming easier. Different foaming agents are supplied to the polymer melt separately and immediately following each other at the end of the draw-in and plastification zone of the twin-screw extruder.
To produce the foam foil made of styrene polymers, the expandable polymer is preferably extruded from a ring-shaped nozzle, and the pipe-shaped tube is cooled on the inside and/or the outside after leaving the nozzle, preferably charged with cooling air. This charging can take place, for example, by blowing. Here, the cooling air should have a temperature preferably in the range between 5 and 50xc2x0 C., preferably below room temperature. It is also possible to blow cooling air against the tube on the outside and/or the inside by means of appropriate cooling rings attached to the nozzle.
The inside of the foamed tube exiting from the ring-shaped nozzle can also be charged with compressed air for transverse stretching, so that the tube is expanded and the diameter of the pipe-shaped tube is increased and the pipe-shaped tube is stretched. The longitudinal stretching is caused when drawing the foam foil off, for example by an appropriately increased draw-off speed with respect to the exit speed from the nozzle. The tube expanded in this way is subsequently conducted over a cooling and calibration mandrel, which further cools the pipe-shaped tube by contact cooling and at the same time calibrates its diameter. The cooling and calibration mandrel provides the correct temperature by a flow of water through it, which is tempered to a suitable temperature below 65xc2x0 C., preferably in the range of 25 to 65xc2x0 C., by a tempering apparatus. The expansion ratio which can be achieved with the method of this invention, for example the ratio of the diameter of the outlet opening of the tube from the ring-shaped nozzle to the diameter of the cooling and calibration mandrel is approximately 1:2 to 1:5, depending on the density.
After the foamed tube is conducted over the cooling and calibration mandrel and is sufficiently cooled, it is either continuously slit open along one side for forming a flat foil web, or into two foam foil webs on two sides located opposite each other.
The foam foils thus formed and laid flat are continuously drawn off by a draw-off device and can either be rolled up or conducted in a line for further processing, for example to a laminating station or a deep-drawing station.
The foam foil produced in accordance with the method of this invention can directly be laminated on one or both sides with a suitable functional layer, for example a single-layer or multi-layer compact, for example not foamed, foil of a thermoplastic material or another material. Lamination can advantageously follow the production of the foam foil in line.
Moreover, a particularly advantageous embodiment of this invention is proposed, namely that the expandable polymer melt already injected with gas is coated inside the ring-shaped nozzle prior to discharge, with at least one material, which is compact or expandable and extruded, for example a thermoplastic material. In this case a further extruder is provided for feeding each thermoplastic material, wherein the outlet nozzle of the twin-screw extruder is designed as a co-extrusion nozzle.